


Mark Joins the Pack

by TheManedWolf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManedWolf/pseuds/TheManedWolf
Summary: A skunk named Dexter initiates a new member into his pack of wolves.





	Mark Joins the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> To give some context to this story, it was born (on the Zootopia 4chan threads) from the idea that a skunk named Dexter was the alpha of a pack of four wolves, namely Lucas, Gerardson, Brian and Mark (who is the focus of this story).

Mark tried his best to keep his nerves calm, and to sit still on the couch, as he had been ordered.  
Dexter stood on the white wolf's thighs, and held a collar up in front of his face; the tag on it read 'Omega'.  
The skunk then fastened it around the wolf's shaking neck. "This stays on until I take it off."  
Using the leash clipped to it, Dexter led him to his bed, where the other three wolves in his pack were already waiting.  
"Tonight you're going to earn your place in the pack," he said, as he guided him onto the bed.  
Without even being asked, the other wolves began helping Mark get undressed.

Dexter sat down at the head of the bed. "First lesson, the alpha gets to eat first."  
He gestured to his growing length, "Or rather, to be eaten."  
With a prompting tug on the leash, Mark crawled up to the front of the bed.  
He eyed the skunk's length, which was big enough that it could belong to a wolf, then cautiously opened his mouth.

Mark closed his muzzle around the tip; he'd given a blow job before, but not in a group setting like this.  
Dexter rubbed the wolf's ears in encouragement, and slowly the full length disappeared into his mouth.  
The other wolves gathered around to watch, with a predatory look on their faces; they know they'd get their turns soon enough.  
As the white wolf got into it, he slowly picked up the pace, until Dexter stopped him, by gently lifting his muzzle.  
"Very good, I think you're ready for the next phase of your initiation. Lift up your tail."  
Seeing the wolf's nervousness, he whispered, "Don't worry, they'll be gentle. Plus, you can say 'stop' at any time, and they will."  
He then asked with a smirk, "Have you ever bottomed before?" to which Mark replied "N-no... just some fingers once."  
Dexter cradled the wolf's head, "Alright, this might sting a little at first, so I'll hold you,"   
"Now, lift up your tail, so we can get started."

With a little hesitation, Mark complied, and he then heard the pop of a plastic bottle being opened.  
That sound was quickly followed by the feeling of Gerardson grabbing hold of the base of his tail, and then a cold liquid running down between his cheeks.   
The wolf gripped the sheets in anticipation, as he felt something warm begin to press it's way into his back entrance.  
He whined as he felt the tip slip inside, and Dexter stroked his head to help him relax.  
"Give him a minute to adjust Brian."  
The gray wolf waited obediently, until he felt the white wolf's ring relax.  
After applying a little more lube to the part of his shaft that was still outside, Brian began to press forward.  
Inch by inch, he slowly worked the rest of his length inside.  
Mark's eyes squeezed shut, and he let out a whimper; the feeling was alien, but at the same time, he didn't want it to stop.  
Gerardson stroked the white wolf's back reassuringly with one paw, and his own length with the other.

After Brian felt Mark relax again, he pulled back, and then thrust forward cautiously.  
He kept his thrusts slow at first, but built up the pace slightly with each one.  
The white wolf soon opened his eyes again, and the grimace he wore initially shifted to a smile.  
Once Dexter was sure Mark wouldn't clench his teeth again, he said "Are you ready to get back to serving your Alpha?"  
Mark nodded, and then wrapped his muzzle around the skunk's length once more.

Brian's thrusts drove Mark's muzzle forward, and forced the skunk's length further into his mouth.  
"Very good Mark," said the skunk, "Brian, don't knot him, since this is his first time."  
Dexter then gestured to Lucas, who stuck his head under Mark's belly, and slid his muzzle up onto the dripping length he found bobbing there.  
The sudden stimulation made Mark clench his jaws a little, but Dexter had anticipated that, and held them open with his paws. "Watch the teeth, Omega."  
Brian soon grunted out, "I ...I'm getting close."  
Dexter replied "You can finish inside, but remember, don't knot him."  
The anticipation of what was to come pushed Mark over the edge, and he came into Lucas' eager muzzle.  
Brian gripped his own knot, to keep it from going inside, and the feeling of rhythmic contractions around his shaft brought to climax as well, flooding the white wolf with warmth.  
Seeing his wolves enjoy themselves was one of Dexter's greatest pleasures, and he began pumping his own warmth down Mark's throat.  
Dexter knew from experience to keep the wolf's muzzle held slightly open, and in place, as he finished.   
Once he had sent his last drops into Mark's throat, he let go, and allowed him to catch his breath.  
Gerardson hadn't yet finished, as he had mostly stayed out of the action, so as not to overwhelm the newcomer.  
Dexter reached out to lend him a helping paw, so that no wolf would go unsatisfied.  
Fully spent, the four mammals laid down on the sheets to enjoy the afterglow.  
Once they had their collective breath, Dexter unclipped the collar from Mark's neck. "Welcome to the pack Mark."


End file.
